


Always

by darkangel0410



Series: Mirror 'verse [1]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 01:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel0410/pseuds/darkangel0410
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even in the Mirror 'verse, some things are destined to stay the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think this is very graphic -especially for a Mirror 'verse story- but there is some non-con mentioned in here, so be warned.

“You can add Komack to your fucken list, Spock,” Jim called out as he walked into the Vulcan's apartment.

 

He closed the door behind him and winced with every step he took as he walked toward the bedroom. Jim had been in pain since he left the Academy’s grounds, but he hadn't shown it until he was inside -it was the only place Jim had ever felt completely safe.

 

“Asshole made me suck his dick after class just so I'd get a passing grade -even though I fucken know I passed his damn exam. Then the fucker bent me over his desk; no lube, _of course_ , and the only way I even got off was because I was thinking of you fucking me after you kill him. Good thing I was already stretched out from that 'disciplinary action' in your office right before that or I'd be fucken bleeding right now. Fuck, I can't wait until you gut that fucken moron like he deserves.”

 

Jim paused in the doorway of the bedroom and looked his bondmate over. He wasn't surprised to see him meditating; even though they had both agreed that the best course of action was to hide their bond, Jim knew how furious it made Spock when other people fucked his _t'hy'la_ -whether Jim was willing or not.

 

Jim didn't like it, either; the feel of anyone else's hands on his skin -the feel of anyone else's body over his, of their mouth on him- made him want to stab them in the throat, _repeatedly_.

 

But the simple fact was that Jim was still a cadet -no matter what his last name was. The captains and various other officers that outranked him would get what they wanted, whether Jim agreed to it or not. At least if he pretended to be compliant about it, he was less likely to get a knife in the ribs at the end of it.

 

Jim concentrated on the bond, mentally stroking it to get Spock's attention; he might have felt guilty about distracting Spock when he was still trying to regain his equilibrium but on the rare occasions their situations had been reversed, Spock had come looking for him immediately. It didn't happen as often, Spock was already a commander and that combined with his Vulcan heritage meant very few people tried to get him to do anything besides a blow job here or there -and only one person, besides Jim, had ever fucked him. And Jim had his own special plans for Pike, that was for damn sure.

 

They had decided that the best course of action was to wait until they were secure on a starship before they let everyone know they were bonded -Jim had his eye on the _ISS Enterprise_ and what Jim wanted, he usually got; in between Pike's fondness for Spock -and that thought was enough to get his temper going on his good days, never mind when he was already pissy from some ignorant fuck's inflated sense of self-worth- and their combined intelligence, getting that as their first assignment wouldn't be too difficult. And once they were on-board, it was only a matter of time before they moved up the ranks and got the positions they wanted -Captain and First Officer.

 

Spock's eyes opened and focused intently on Jim as he rose to his feet. As he took slow, steady steps toward him, Jim could feel Spock lowering the shields he kept on the bond unless they were together; it felt strange to have that presence in the back of his mind, that presence that was undeniably Spock. Strange in the best way possible and Jim couldn't wait until they could keep the bond open all the time.

 

“I am planning on something special for him,” Spock growled possessively, a predatory look in his eyes as he slowly backed his bondmate against the wall. “I have spent the past 45.7229 minutes fixing the details of Komack's death in my mind.”

 

Jim groaned softly at the words; Spock carrying numbers to the fourth decimal meant he was absolutely _furious_ and that always turned Jim on. That, coupled with the fact that Spock had something _special_ planned for Komack, was enough to set him on edge.

 

He licked his lips, smirking when Spock tracked the movement with his eyes.

 

“I thought of you the whole time,” Jim murmured and let his hands rest on Spock's hips. “It was the only way I could stomach his touch without slitting his throat halfway through.”

 

“I know; I had to shield or else I would have hunted him down,” Spock admitted, his voice low. “I do not begrudge the fact that you find some solace in our bond while you are forced the attentions of other people. It is, however, getting harder for me to control my own impulses when faced with it.”

 

Jim peeled off his uniform shirt and pants before he put his hands back on Spock's hips and tugged him closer. He didn't miss the way his bondmate's eyes darkened at the expanse of skin that was now on display. Jim loved the fact that he was the only one that ever saw Spock like this; loved that it was because of him that Spock kept losing that vaunted Vulcan control.

 

He could see that Spock was still holding on to the very edge of said control and he wanted to push him past it.

 

“He was terrible,” Jim murmured, his hands quickly undoing the belt holding Spock's meditation robes in place. Jim nudged them off of Spock's shoulders as he leaned up the inch or so until he could trace his tongue over the tip of Spock's ear.

 

“I hated every fucken second of it; Komack knew I wasn't into it and decided to make it rougher. I guess he thought it would force me to react. Too bad he wasn't you -then he would know exactly what turns me on.”

 

With that, he nipped the top of Spock's ear, _hard_ , and then attempted to duck around him and run to the other side of the room; if there was anything Jim loved more then sex with Spock, it was being chased down and claimed by Spock. And after the shit with Komack today, Jim needed it.

 

Jim got about a foot and a half away from Spock before his hand clamped onto Jim's upper arm and dragged him over to the bed. Jim could feel Spock's anger and lust bleeding onto him through the bond and it made him shudder.

 

“I am going to erase every mark that _ponfo mirann_ has put on your body tonight, _ashayam_ ,” Spock snarled as he shoved Jim face first on to the bed.

 

“You will barely be able to walk when I am finished,” he told him, the last word practically purred as he bit the back of Jim's neck hard enough to draw blood. Spock took a second to make sure Jim was going to stay down before he entered him with one hard thrust.

 

Jim briefly gave thanks for the Vulcan's self-lubrication, otherwise it would have hurt like hell -as it was, the double ridges currently pressing against him were already making him ache. But even that thought faded as Spock pinned him more securely, his mouth latching onto Jim's shoulder and drawing blood again.

 

“Fuck,” Jim moaned and tried to get his hands and knees under him; admittedly, it might not have been the smartest move, with Spock already growling and ready to kill, but he desperately needed the right angle and _now_. He knew, no matter what they did, he would get off, but after the debacle that had happened earlier, he wanted to cum as fast as possible. Spock had other ideas, apparently.

 

“No,” Spock told him, the word barely recognizable through the rumbling growl that was leaving his chest. “You will not move. Is this understood?”

 

The movement had dislodged him from Jim's body and Spock kept Jim's upper body pinned with one hand on the back of his neck -the pressure against the fresh bite had Jim moaning as the fierce pleasure edged pain coursed through his blood.

 

Spock used his other hand to spread his bondmate's thighs open even further.

 

“When the time is right, I will bathe in his blood,” Spock promised darkly as he thrusted savagely into Jim's willing body. “And then I am going to claim you, _t'hy'la_ , body and mind, before his blood dries on me.”

 

Jim whimpered (and Spock was the only being who's ever heard him make that kind of noise, the only one who has ever engendered that noise from him), his hands clutching at the sheets underneath him; the words as much as the feelings, the fucken _intent_ , he could feel pouring off of Spock was making him come as undone almost as much as the hard dick repeatedly stabbing at his prostate.

 

“Fuck, Spock -I -you - _Fuck_ ,” Jim managed to stammer out in between the needy noises leaving his throat. “I need – _Holy fuck, please_ ,” he practically sobbed, his whole body on edge and needing that ultimate connection with his mate.

 

“ _Yes_ ,” Spock hissed, his fingers unerringly finding the meld points on Jim's face even as his left hand left Jim's neck to fist in his hair and yank his head back viciously. “You are mine, _t'hy'la_. And you will always be mine, our _katras_ connected for eternity.”

 

Jim felt Spock's mind rush into his, felt it consume everything that he was by himself, turn _him and Spock_ into _Them_ and he couldn't hold on for any longer and with a low yell, Jim came hard enough that he passed out.

 

When Jim came to, Spock was sitting next to him, a very smug not-smirk on his lips.

 

“You should rest,” Spock told him as he arranged himself in the lotus position on his side of the bed.

 

“It can't be that late,” Jim said and yawned. “It was still light out when I left the Academy.”

 

“It is only 16:00,” Spock agreed, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

 

_**However, I have a meeting with Admiral Pike at 19:00 and I assumed you would want a repeat performance before I depart; thus I thought you would appreciate a recovery period,**_ Spock finished, his mental voice layered with affection and humor.

 

Jim growled at the mention of Pike's name and he only quieted at the reassuring touch Spock sent to him.

 

_**Soon, t'hy'la,**_ Spock soothed even as sunk more into his mediation. **_We will not always have our hands tied when it comes to this._**

 

“Very true,” Jim murmured as he succumbed to the desire to sleep for a little while. A devious smirk twisted his lips as he moved close enough to Spock so he could feel his bondmate's body heat without touching him.

 

“Make sure you wake me up; not only do I want a repeat performance, I want to tell you what I have planned for Pike.”

 

Jim felt a wave of lust hit him before Spock ruthlessly squashed it and turned his whole attention to his meditation.

 

Smirking again, Jim let himself fall asleep, knowing soon he would get to publicly claim what had always been his.  

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [2009 Mirror Bondmates vs Nero](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2391065) by [Seasnake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seasnake/pseuds/Seasnake)




End file.
